Beca's Mom
by bechloeislove
Summary: Chloe learns about Beca's mom. (Pitch Perfect, Bechloe, One shot)


**A/N: this is an idea that I got from a post on tumblr that I read not too long ago. its rather emotional, and it made me tear up whilst writing it, so i apologize if this makes you cry. i still love you. i hope you like it, thanks for reading. OH also, i ended it on a very cheesy note, so i apologize for that too, but i still like it. again, I LOVE YOU! okay, enjoy. **

* * *

"How come I've never met your mom?" Chloe asked as she broke the comfortable silence between her and her girlfriend. They were lying in bed, Beca's head resting on her chest, just relaxing. The brunette lifted her head and looked in to Chloe's eyes questioningly. "I mean, you've talked about her before, but I just never met her," Chloe continued, before she could answer. Beca stayed silent for a while before speaking up. Chloe knew that Beca did not like being pressured much especially when it came to her personal life so she didn't say anything else until Beca was ready to talk.

"Okay, well do you want me to take you to see her?" Chloe nodded and Beca gave her a small smirk. She crawled out of the bed and looked around for her keys.

"Wait, right now?" Chloe asked concerned from the bed, as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Yup, get up, let's go."

"Hold on a sec!" With that, she threw the blanket off of her and got up to go in to the bathroom. She came back out ten minutes later with her makeup fixed and her hair pulled up. She also put on a different shirt, and changed from a pair of Beca's sweatpants to her favorite pair of jeans.

While Chloe was in the other room, Beca pulled out and sent a text message.

**_Can you meet me at mom's site in about an hour?_**

When Chloe came back in to the doorway, Beca looked up at her. "What? I wanted to look presentable! Do I look bad?"

Beca smiled and walked around the bed to hug the older girl. "You look perfect."

* * *

In the car, not much was said. Chloe did not want to ask too many questions and make Beca nervous, so most of the car ride was spent with nothing but the sound of Chloe singing along with a playlist of Beca's mixes that she had on her phone. Chloe was always the first to hear her girlfriend's songs and her favorites always went on to a specific playlist that she had and she listened to it every day.

The two girls drove about an hour and a half to Beca's hometown, where she lived before moving to go to Barden. Chloe looked out the window in amazement. She loved that she got to see where her girlfriend grew up. As they continued to drive, they approached a cemetery. Beca turned in to the entrance and Chloe's face fell. She suddenly realized why her mom was never really brought up. She didn't say anything until they parked next to a grave site behind a white SUV and Beca finally spoke up.

"This probably wasn't a very good way of telling you this, and I should have done it a long time ago. Two years after my parents split up, when I was 16, my mom got in to a car wreck. It was a Saturday night, and my mom was getting off of work. A car full of drunken teenagers hit her and she was in a coma for three days. The doctors said she had no chance whatsoever." Before she could say anything, Chloe was already getting out of the car. Beca quickly followed behind her. They walked up to the car parked in front of them and were greeted by a smiling woman. She resembled Beca greatly, and she looked very young, possibly in her late twenties. She reached out her arms and wrapped the younger girl in a tight embrace.

"It's been so long since I've heard from you, I was surprised you texted me." The two women turned to see Chloe standing with a questioning expression.

"This is my aunt Teresa. She was my mom's younger sister. I moved in with her after she died. I asked her to meet us up here." She looked back to her aunt and smiled. "This is my girlfriend, Chloe."

Teresa smiled at Chloe and reached out to hug her as well, which made the redhead happy, because there was somebody in Beca's family who liked to be just as affectionate as her. "It's so nice to meet you. I was really hoping Beca would find someone good for her."

"Don't worry, she is." Beca said happily.

"Do you still have the list that your mom made you do?" Chloe looked at Beca.

"What list?" she asked. Beca reached her hand in her pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

"When I was 12, my mom made me make this list. She told me not to make it gender-specified. She said that as long as I found somebody that could do everything on this list, she would approve of me being with them." Beca smiled at the memory.

"Well…"

"What?"

"Do I qualify?" Chloe asked, smirking. Beca handed her the paper.

"I don't know, you tell me." Chloe took the paper, and unexpectedly walked over to the site where she saw Teresa looking at. There was a stone set in the ground that read **Grace Mitchell**. Chloe sat down on the ground in front of the stone. Beca watched in astonishment as Teresa put her arm around the girl.

"You really love her. I know because you wouldn't even let your mom read that list. And she obviously loves you. Don't you dare even think about letting this girl go." Teresa said as she felt tears form in her eyes. She held Beca in a firm grip as they watched Chloe. She formally introduced herself, saying that her name was Chloe Beale, and she was dating her daughter. She talked for at least thirty minutes, as if she were actually meeting Beca's mother for the first time. She told of her life background, her family, and her current life after graduating Barden. She told the story of how she met Beca, how she became friends with her, the quirky story of how she got Beca in to the Bellas, and how she ended up inevitably falling in love with her.

"You raised an amazing daughter, Grace. I know that you would be the most proud woman in the world if you could be here to see all the amazing things that she has done. And I promise you that she is going to have a very successful future. And I plan to follow her anywhere and everywhere, that is, if you will allow me to." Chloe looked back at Beca. "Come here, Bug." She patted the ground next to her, grabbed the paper and unfolded it. She smiled at Beca's handwriting and ran her fingers over the page. The brunette sat down next to her.

"Someone who hugs you a lot." Chloe busted into laughter. "You were so much more different at twelve then when I met you at 19!" Beca chuckled.

"I like to be hugged! I just had never met somebody who was as affectionate as you. So that is a definite yes."

"Someone who has a great sense of humor. Uh oh, this might not be good."

"I love your sense of humor." Beca cut in, before Chloe could say anything further. "I think your jokes are ridiculous and weird, but they make me laugh hysterically, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Chloe smiled brightly and looked back down at the paper.

"Someone who smells good." Chloe obviously stifled a giggle as she said that, and Beca smirked at her.

"She is extremely picky about the way that things smell! It's crazy." Teresa added in from behind the two girls.

"So am I good on this one?" Chloe asked.

"Definitely. You always smell good." Beca smiled.

"Someone who makes you happy when you're sad."

"Always. In fact, sometimes you're the _only_ one who makes me happy when I'm sad."

"Someone who will be your best friend."

"You were the first and best friend that I ever had at Barden. Even though, Kimmy Jin almost makes a close tie with you." Beca joked, receiving a push on her shoulder from her girlfriend. "In all seriousness though, you are the best friend that I have ever had in my life."

"Someone who will make you a better person."

"You bring out an amazing side to me, that is a definite yes."

"Someone who makes you feel good about being short."

"Most of the time." Beca replied, poking the older girl's side.

"Someone who is not insecure." Chloe looked up, waiting for a response. Beca looked at her, grinning. Chloe remembered that there was no doubt that she was not insecure, in fact she was more than comfortable with her body. "I'm pretty confident about... All this." She said, gesturing to her own body as she did before.

"You should be."

"Someone who has a mutual loving relationship with your parents."

"Well, you certainly have made my father quite fond of you. And my aunt seems to like you so far. I know my mom would have loved you too."

"Someone who stays with you no matter what."

"I am astounded that you have yet to leave me yet, through my insane life and all of my bullshit drama. I have no idea why you do it."

"Because I love you. I love you in a way that I could never even explain to myself, and I couldn't imagine my life if I ever walked out on you. I know what you've been through the past, and I would never be able to do that to you." There was a moment of silence between the two as Beca took in what her girlfriend had just told her, before she leaned over and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I have no doubt that my mom would be crazy about you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I am. You got everything on the list. You make me happy, and you make me feel more loved than anybody else that I have ever met. Please don't ever leave me, Chloe. I can't lose you." Chloe turned her head and kissed the top of Beca's.

"I swear, I am never leaving your side, ever."


End file.
